The invention relates to a bag/suitcase that can be used as a normal luggage or transformed into a skateboard and driven as a scooter while leaving the content in the suitcase.
Invention Solution
The invention deals with the problem of a traveler carrying luggage when moving around airports, train stations or elsewhere. The invention will help the traveler to move faster and with less effort.